Tu es mon bonheur
by lady burn
Summary: Une jeune lionne nous raconte sa vie après la guerre... je sais c'est nul comme résumé... reviews please...


_Me revoilà, encore une fois..._

_ça y est une nouvelle fic vient de sortir de mon esprit _

_et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de la partager avec vous!_

_Attention il y a un petit LEMON (relations sexuelles explicites) vous êtes avertis!_

**disclamer:**_je vous assure ils ne m'appartiennent tjrs pas... snif!_

_couple:__ à votre avis? Ben lisez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Mon bonheur c'est toi**

Je suppose que vous me connaissez mais bon faisons quand même les présentaions. Je suis Hermione Granger j'ai 22 ans, j'ai des amis que j'adore qui répondent aux noms de Harry Potter, un grand brun aux yeux verts et les cheveux toujours en bataille, et Ronald Weasley, Ron pour les intimes, il est aussi grand mais il a les cheveux roux, des yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseur qui parsément son visage. J'habite un joli appartement au Chemin de Traverse avec mon copain. Quoi vous voulez savoir qui c'est?? Allez devinez!! Ron?? On a bien eut une relation mais il s'est avérer qu'il valait mieux qu'on reste amis... En fait je ne supportait pas son caractére, pas que le caractére de mon petit ami est meilleur mais au moins avec lui j'ai des discussions assez animées, parfois ça se termine avec des disputes! Non je ne suis pas maso!! Je vais être plus préscise. J'adore les moments qui suivent la dispute, vous savez les retrouvailles...(_rougit_). Mon copain lui aussi adore les retrouvailles, alors il fait en sorte qu'on se dispute assez souvent...D'ailleurs il est très pérsuasif que tous nos amis se disent qu'on ne restera pas longtemps ensemble, mais nous on sait qu'on s'aime...et ça fait quand même 3 ans et nous sommes toujours ensemble!!

Aller vous n'avez pas encore trouvé qui c'est? Harry? Non mais vous plaisantez! Harry est comme un frère pour moi! En plus que Ginny m'en voudrait pour le reste de ma vie...

Non aller concenrez vous un peu... Bon d'accord je vais vous donner des indices mais si vous ne le reconnaissez pas j'abandonne et j'arrête mon réçit. Il est assez grand,beau, intelligent (j'avoue que ça je ne l'avais pas remerqué à l'école) oui nous étions en même année à Poudlard, il a un regard bleu acier et des cheveux d'un blond platine et beaucoup d'autres choses que je préfere garder pour moi!!! (c'est **mon** copain après tout!!)

Drago Malfoy? Mais voilà!! Suffit d'une chevelure blonde que tout le monde comprend!!

Eh oui! Je suis la copine de Drago. Et je vous assure que nous nous adorons malgré nos années passées à Poudlard... Et puis on ne dit pas: Qui aime bien charie bien???

Ben c'est le même cas avec nous!! Au début je ne voulais pas le croire, j'étais même prête a me dire que j'avais perdu mon équilibre mental. C'est vrai quoi! C'est difficile de se dire: J'aime mon meilleur ex-ennemi qui m'a fait pleurer pendant d'innombrables heures...

Ex? Ah oui j'ai oublier de vous dire que Drago et sa bande ont rejoint l'Ordre Du Phénix pendant la guerre( c'est grâce à eux qu'on a put détruire le dernier Horcruxe, ils ont infiltrer les Mangemorts et ont dérober l'objet tant convoité sous le "nez" de Voldemort!!).

Durant cette mission assez risquée Drago a été gravement blessé puisque cet incoscient à touché l'Horcruxe des ses mains... Inutile de dire qu'on a faillit le perdre. Mais c'est "grâce" à cet incident que j'ai compris que je tenais à lui beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais...et pas autant qu'allié...

J'étais restée à ses côtés alors qu'il était plongé dans le coma, un soir ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation j'ai éclaté en sanglots, alors j'ai senti une main tiéde serrer la mienne, j'ai essuyer mes larmes et je pouvais clairement distinguer deux yeux me fixer.

Quelques jours après son réveil je l'évitait le plus possible, il m'avait vue pleurer... c'était une faiblesse.

Un soir alors que je faisait ma ronde dans le quartier pour vérifier si tous les blessés dormaient bien, j'ai senti une main prendre la mienne. Je me suis retournée et je me suis retrouvée face à lui...

Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien et il m'était difficile de ne pas me noyer dans cette têmpete de sentiments que reflétaient ses yeux.

-Que fais tu ici Malfoy? Tu devrais être couché je te signale que tu viens de sortir de ton coma alors reste tranquil!

-Drago...On est alliés maintenant, tu peux m'apeller Drago...n'est ce pas... Hermione? Sa voix n'était ni sarcastique ni moqeuse mais... sensuelle ...

-Oui... je suppose que oui ...Drago. J'avais du mal à parler devant lui... il était tellement beau dans son pyjama, en fait il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama noir, il était torse nu et je pouvais voir tous ses muscles bouger alors qu'il réspirait... j'en bavais mentalement... je relevais ma tête pour le regarder et mon regard fut attiré par ses lévres... je rabbaissais mon regard troublé et je me retrouve face à un torse parfait... pendant plusieurs secondes la trajectore de mes yeux était celle là: lèvres attirantes, torse parfait, lèvres désireuses, torse confortable...

-Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis tout ce temps?? Depuis que je suis réveillé tu m'évites comme la peste. C'est à cause des insultes que je t'avais faites à l'école?

Si c'est le cas je ferais tout pour m'excuser et surtout te prouver que moi aussi j'ai changé...

Ces paroles firent sortir mon regard de sa trajectoire pour aller se poser devant celui de Drago et je n'ai vu que de la sincérité dans son océan d'acier...Je lui sourit .

-Oui... je te crois quand tu me dis que tu as changé... mais je n'arrives pas à savoir...ce qui m'arrive...excuse moi je sais que c'est bizard ce que je te dis...

-Mais moi je peux t'aider à savoir ce qui t'arrive...

Je le regarda de nouveau, je n'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit que deux lèvres pulpeuses se sont posées sur les miennes. Le contact était assez agréable et je me suis laissée faire, deux mains se posérent sur mes hanches et il raprocha son corps du mien. J'étais aux anges et un petit gemissement de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres c'est alors que sa langue vint carresser doucement mes lèvres gonflées. Je lui ait ouvert un petit passage et il s'est délicatement introduit...il carressa ma langue avec la sienne et une foule de frissons secoua mon corps entier. Son étreinte se ressera et le nos deux langues commencérent alors une valse effrénée. J'avais passer les mains autour de son coup et mes doigts caressaient ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment nous redescendîmes tous deux sur terre à la recherche de se qu'on apelle le souffle...Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur de ... bonheur. Il posa sont front contre le mien et il me sourit.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il t'arrive...sa voix était rauque et sensuelle...

-...Je crois que maintenant j'ai aussi compris ce qui m'arrive...

-Dans ce cas on est deux a souffrir de ça...

Je relevais le regard pour le regarder de nouveau, il me souriait!! Si si je vous assure c'était un vrai sourire!! Et Merlin sait comment il est beau quand il sourit! C'est à partir de ce moment qu'on est ensemble! Au début mes amis étaient très méfiants, surtout Ron mais bon ils ont du se faire à l'idée que Drago et moi nous aimons pour de bon...

Assise prés de la fênetre une tasse de café à la main je me suis souvenue de tout ça et un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Je détourne le regard du paysage que m'offre le Chemin de Traverse et regarde la chambre. Mon regard se pose sur la chevelure trop blonde qui dépasse des draps et le bonheur fait battre mon coeur! Je me rapelle de la soirée de hier...On s'est de nouveau disputés, enguelés et enfin retrouvés...

_Flask Back_

_-Non mais tu te fiches de moi?? Depuis combien de temps avons nous prévu d'aller chez Harry!!_

_-Oh Mione fais pas tout un plein pour ça!! Va voir Potter et Weasley si tu veux!!! Moi j'ai pas envie!_

_-Non ça ne se passera pas comme ça Malfoy!!! Et combien de fois je t'ai déjà dit de les apeller par leur prénoms?_

_-Oh ça va eux ils ne se gênent pas de m'apeller encore la fouine alors arrêtes!_

_-Et pourquoi tu ne veux tout à coup ne pas venir???_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit!! Blaise et moi on va aller voir un match de Quiditch chérie..._

_-Trois !!! Depuis trois semaines que je te dis qu'on va aller chez Harry et en trois minutes tu changes de plan??_

_-Mais non! Tu peux aller voir tes amis ça ne me déranges pas!! Laisse moi aller voir les miens!_

_-Je te rapelle Malfoy qu'avant hier on a été manger chez Blaise et Pansy!! Avant hier!!!!_

_-Mais chérie hier on a été voir la famille Weasley et les Potter étaient là aussi!!_

_-Mais ça n'a aucune imporatance!!! J'avais tout prévu!!_

_-J'ai une idée...(sourire carnassier de Drago) on ne va ni chez l'un ni chez l'autre... on reste entre nous...qu'en penses tu amour?_

_-Ecoutes Dray je ne s..._

_-Enfin tu m'appeles Dray maintenant? Viens par là..._

_Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et commence à m'embrasser, d'abord avec douceur et ensuite avec une fougue dont je réponds. Il me prend dans ses bras comme une mariée et se dirige vers la chambre._

_Il me dépose sur le lit, en quelque secondes il me déshabille sans que je m'en rends compte,il embrasse délicatement mon corps et me carresse. Petit à petit je commence à perdre pied avec le monde. Il trace un chemin de baisers sur mon corps qui commence de mon coup et descend dangereusement, arrivé au nombril il s'arrête brusquement léve la tête et regarde dans quel état il m'a mise, j'ai du mal à respirer calmement, content de lui il se déshabille doucement ce qui fait qu'accentuer mon envie... il continue de m'embrasser mais cette fois il prend ma jambe et commence à m'embrasser au génou et remonte sa route tout aussi dangereusement, il s'arrête au niveau des cuisses il releve son regard vers le mien. Je suffoque déjà à l'idée de ce qui m'attend. Il continue. Il embrasse mon sexe déjà prêt pour l'acte, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à contenir mes gémissements, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux en ésperant qu'il ne va pas tarder a entrer en moi, je le désire de plus en plus. Je crie d'extase quand je sens sa langue me "torturer", je cambre mon dos sous l'effet du plaisir et l'apelle pour quil vienne enfin. Il releve la tête et se positionne entre mes cuisses. Il met sa main sur ma hanche et m'embrasse. En un coup de hanche de sa part il me transporte diréctement dans un univers ou il n'y a plus que lui, moi et notre amour; il me fait l'amour avec une douceur qu'au début je ne lui soupçonnais pas. Ensuite il va de plus en vite mais sentant qu'il ne va pas tarder il ralentit le rythme ce qui a l'art de me rendre complétement folle. Il explose en moi et à présent on gémit tous les deux de bonheur ayant enfin atteint le 7éme ciel. Il se couche à mes côtés et me sourit._

_-Je t'aime... dit il d'une voix rauque et halétante._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Dray._

_Ensuite nous nous laissons bercés dans les bras de Morphé. Heuresement qu'on est restés à la maison._

_Fin du Fash Back_

Un bruit me tire de ma rêverie. Je le voit il bouge dans le lit comme s'il cherchait quelque chose...enfin quelqu'un. Je me léve et vais à la cuisine lui apporter une tasse de café, il en aura bien besoin de toutes façons...

Une tasse remplie avec le précieux liquide je rentre dans la chambre et je le voit s'étirer comme un félin. Je me lasse jamais de le regarder se réveiller tous les matins, il dégage une aura incroyable dés le réveil alors à quoi bon résister? Soudain deux yeux gris émergent du pays du sommeil et me fixent. Il me sourit et en tendant une main vers moi réclame son bien que j'ai toujours entre les miennes. Je m'assieds au bord du lit et lui donne la tasse. Il boit une gorgée, dépose la tasse sur la commode et me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse.

-Bien dormi amour? Me chuchote-t-il dans l'oreille comme tous les matin depuis trois ans.

-Dans tes bras et après la nuit que tu m'as fait vivre...J'ai dormi comme un ange...

Content de lui il m'embrasse au coup. Sentant venir ce qui va se passer si je le laisse continuer je le repousse doucement et lui dis.

-Cette fois tu ne vas t'y échapper on ira voir Harry et Ginny!

-M'en fous! Moi j'ai eut ce que je voulais...

A cette remarque je lui balance un coussin à la figure, il commence à rire et me dit

-Ne me dis pas que t'en avais pas envie...je ne te croirais pas...

- Ah bon et pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas??

-Vu comment tu criais mon nom...c'était surtout pas pour m'arrêter... n'est ce pas?

-Mais tu m'as eut par traitrise!!

-D'accord dans ce cas je t'accorde ta revanche quand tu veux amour!

-J'en prends note mais maintenant prends ton petit déjeuner et ensuite va te préparer ok?

Sur ce je sorts ma baguette magique et fait apparaître des croissants pour qu'il mange. Je sais c'est un sort que seules les sorciéres mariées emploient très souvent pour leur mari, mais Dray est l'homme de ma vie et j'arrive aussi à l'utiliser...

-Merci amour! Ce sont mes préferés!..tu vas où?

-Pendant que tu manges je vais aller faire ma douche .

Il me regarde avec une mine dépitée... résister...ne pas flancher...aller résiste!! ouais j'ai reussi à lui tourner le dos et me diriger vers la salle de bain malgré les chibis eyes. Deux heures plus tard nous transplanons devant la maison de Harry et Ginny. J'ai l'air un peu déboussolée et je suis rouge de colére alors que Monsieur a un large sourire au visage! C'est Harry qui vient de nous ouvrir la porte et reste bouche bée devant ce spectacle!

-Bonjour Harry! Comment ça va? Vraiment désolé pour hier mais il y a eut un petit _imprévu..._

-Salut Drago! Non ça va il n'y a pas de probléme... Entrez ne restez pas à la porte!

Je suivi les deux hommes, ma colére commençait à s'en aller, Drago faisait des efforts envers mes amis en les apellant par leur prénoms alors à quoi bon continuer à lui tirer la gueule..

Vous vous sentez un peu perdus? Désolée j'ai oublier de vous donner la cause de ma colére. Vous vous souvenez que ce matin avant d'aller sous la douche j'ai dû résister aux chibi eyes de Drago, ce qui en soi est très difficile, et lui ait demander de se préparer petit à petit... ben il s'est bien préparer, il a pris son petit déjeuner et ensuite sa douche ah j'ai oublier de vous dire! J'étais encore sous la douche moi!!! Enfin c'était pas désagréable mais bon il arrive toujours à ses fins... et moi je n'arrive pas à lui résister...

La journée s'est très bien passée, Ron et Lavande nous ont rejoint et on s'est bien amusés. Dray était parfait! Pas de remarques désobligeantes il était poli et les autres étaient...ben sur le cul! L'heure est arrivée pour nous de rentrer. Arrivés à la maison on s'est installés dans le canapé et mon tendre me servit une verre de Biéreaubeurre.

Au bout d'un certain temps Dray se léve et se met devant moi, cherche quelque chose dans sa poche et sort une petite boîte en velours pourpre, il pose un genou par terre et me regard dans les yeux.

mon coeur bat à 100 à l'heure!

-Je dois t'avouer que ces trois années passées à tes côtés ont été les plus mérveilleuses de ma vie. Tu est arrivée telle un ange et tu as sut réveiller en moi beaucoup de sentiments et je t'en suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai essayer de faire pareil pour toi, et je pense avoir reussi mes preuves étant donné que depuis trois ans tu ne m'as toujours pas jeté... Hermione je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes...

J'acquiescais incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

-Bien, Hermione Jane Granger, voudrais tu m'épouser et devenir ma femme? A cet instant précis la petite boîte s'ouvre et je peux voir une alliance dorée avec une diamant au centre de l'anneau. Je suis tès émue et des larmes de joie ont inondé mon visage. Toujours dans l'incapacité de parler je saute au coup de Dray et le renverse vers l'arriére... Il se releve avec un sourire et m'aide à faire pareil, ensuite il glisse l'anneau à mon doigt et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione.

-Moi aussi! Tu es ma raison de vivre et mon bonheur.

La suite inutile de vous la raconter! J'ai pris la revanche que m'avait promis Dray et déjà le lendemain on mettait tous nos amis au courant des fiançailles et on est aussi très occupés des préparatifs du mariage.

Il paraît qua ce mariage va faire du bruit dans le monde des sorciers...mais m'en fous!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ben voilà j'éspère que vous avez aimer!_

_J'adore les reviews alors ne vous gênez pas lol_

_dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Merci!_


End file.
